


Chara help her Mom

by Fandomlover18



Series: Undertale Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: @undertalesecretsanta this is my gift for @pris-art,Toriel asking Frisk to help bake post pacifist and Frisk handing Chara the reigns to do so bc Chara loves baking stillsince it’s christmas and i haved drawn anything christmas related for the gift here it is.





	Chara help her Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://pris-art.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fpris-art.tumblr.com%2F).



Well this is the last gift merry christmas @pris-art and Happy New Year.


End file.
